Hiei's really bad days
by AkitaKuniAnika
Summary: Disclamer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me...it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi...Hiei gets a job at McDonalds...Hiei washes the clothes...unsuccesfully...very funny...


Hiei gets a job  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke were standing outside of a McDonalds. " Where are you taking me fox!" Hiei yelled. Kurama and Yusuke were pushing him into the restraunt, and he kept yelling "release me now!". He was about to kick Yusuke when Kurama pushed him hard from behind causing Hiei to go sprawling forward towards the counter. Hiei turned around just as Kurama and Yusuke disappeared into the crowd. Hiei started to walk to the door when Koenma appeared. Hiei, who was trying to hide the look of surprise in his eyes, growled, " What are you doing here?!" " I am here to tell you that if you don't get a job you will temporarily lose your powers and you will become human for a month!" Koenma replied. With that he disappeared leaving a slightly disappointed Hiei behind. Hiei would rather marry Botan than take a job, but. being a human for even a day would be worse. Absentmindedly he walked to the counter where a teenager was standing. " Hello, may I take your order?" he said with a perky tone. Hiei, who doesn't know the meaning of perky, yelled at the boy " No! I just want a job!" The guy took a step backwards, "Ok! Don't get so grumpy!" He cried, and he walked into a door behind him. -------------------------------------------------10 minutes later----------- ---------------------------------  
Hiei was standing at the counter dressed in a McDonalds uniform. Arms crossed he scowled up at the man in front of him. " May I take your order.", he said forcefully. " Man that sounded stupid," he thought, " how could I, the forbidden child, sink so low as to say that phrase." He didn't realize that he was talking out loud until he looked up. The man that was ordering was baking away and saying, " Y.your crazy!" and he ran out the door. " Hn. One down." Hiei said, just as his manager walked up from behind. " Mr. Hiei! If you scare one more person you will get fired!" With that he stormed away.  
A woman who looked strangely like Kurama walked up to Hiei. She spoke with a soft and wise voice like the kitsune's. " May I have a. no wait. how about th. no," the fire demon was starting to get annoyed with her. She started to smile, making Hiei suspicious, how could the understanding fox do this to him? Finally Hiei exploded, not realizing that his manager was behind him, " MAKE. UP. YOUR. MIND!" Then he heard a voice behind him. " Mr. Hiei. You're fired." It said.  
Hiei was walking when Yusuke and Kurama ran up to him. " How did it go," Yusuke said, " and Hiei. Nice uniform." And he burst out laughing.  
  
Hiei washes the clothes  
  
" Hey Kurama, what is this?" Hiei called to the kitsune, holding up remote. He pressed a button and the T.V. turned on making Hiei jump. Kurama took the remote from him, " It's a remote Hiei." He said like he was talking toddler. Hiei who had gotten bored already, growled " Hn. Why did you drag me here fox!" As if answering Kurama pulled him into a small room filled with clothes. " I need your help washing these." Hiei went over to the first pile and picked up a shirt. " What do we do." He said. " Sort them." The kitsune replied. Hiei started throwing clothes in the making them shower around Kurama. " No, no that's not right." He said, pulling a pair of underwear of his head. He showed him how to sort them out and soon he had them in neat piles by colors. " Now we wash them. Put the soap in first." Responding Hiei walked over to the dryer, opened it, grabbed a bottle toilet cleaner and was about to pour it into the dryer when Kurama stopped him. " Hold on!" he said wash clothes in the dryer, and you don't use toilet cleaner." The kitsune chuckled as he went to the washer and poured soap in, put in a pile of clothes and turned it on. He looked at Hiei and grinned. " Hiei, watch this." Kurama said opening the washer making the spinning stop. Hiei ran over and opened and closed the lid trying to figure out how it all stopped. Just then the doorbell rang. Kurama went to answer it leaving Hiei to his fun. Hiei, who wanted to check it out close up leaned in. Suddenly he slipped falling into the washer with the lid falling down on him. The washer started, and the spinning was slamming Hiei against the sides. Meanwhile Kurama who was followed by Yusuke walked into the room wandering where Hiei went when he heard banging in the washer. Kurama ran to the washer and pulled out Hiei. He was soaked from head to toe. His usually spiked hair was matted to his head. Kurama and Yusuke burst out laughing. Kurama, chuckling, said, " Lets have lunch."  
~ Akita 


End file.
